Double jeu
by elwen63
Summary: Harry et Draco s'aiment mais c'est la guerre dans le monde des sorciers et ils doivent le cacher. Les grandes vacances arrivent et Draco sait cependant qu'après ces 2 mois tout va changer... Il va devoir jouer un double jeu. Leur amour survivra-t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER : _**Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à JK Rowling (hélas !) et je ne fait que m'amuser avec. hihihi !

**_PAIRING : _**Harry/Draco (pour ceux qui l'aurait pas compris ! lol)

**_RATING : M_** car il y aura des scènes explicites entre HOMMES (homophobes au revoir !) et peut-être des scènes un peu dures (après tout c'est la guerre).

Voilou bonne lecture !

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

_**Chapitre 1**_

Tard dans la nuit, dans le couloir du septième étage de Poudlard, une porte apparaît sur le mur et deux ombres en sortent l'une après l'autre le plus discrètement possible. La première se dirige vers l'une des tours du château pendant que l'autre descend les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots.

* * *

" - Allez Harry, lève-toi ! Ça y est c'est les vacances ! s'écria Ron dans les oreilles d'un Harry encore endormi.

- Huuummm ….. Laisse-moi dormir Ron, grommela Harry, qui n'aurait pas craché sur quelques heures de sommeil en plus. En effet, sa nuit avait été assez longue…

- Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme quand même, on va être débarrassés de Rogue pendant 2 mois ! exulta le jeune homme à la chevelure rousse.

- Oué … génial … dit le brun sans entrain à son meilleur ami.

- Bon je descends déjeuner, tu me rejoindras quand tu seras sorti de ton coma !

- C'est ça, c'est ça, à plus tard … "

Une fois Ron sortit de la chambre, Harry ouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de difficultés et se rendit compte qu'il était le dernier à se lever. Dean, Seamus et Neville n'étant pas là, le jeune homme en déduisit qu'ils devaient être, eux aussi, descendus dans la grande salle à manger du château. Il se leva et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

**Par Merlin ! **se dit Harry**, il n'y est pas allé de main morte hier soir.**

Et ses joues rosirent au souvenir de la nuit qu'il venait de passer dans les bras de son bel amant blond aux yeux gris si envoûtants. Ayant été la dernière nuit qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble avant deux longs mois de séparation, Draco n'avait pas voulu le laisser repartir aussi vite que d'habitude. Et Harry souffrait des conséquences de cette nuit agitée et beaucoup trop courte à son goût. Il s'habilla en faisant très attention à ne pas faire de gestes brusques car ses muscles étaient tout endoloris.

Il rejoignit ses amis au rez-de-chaussée. En pénétrant dans la salle, il sentit un regard sur lui mais il continua son chemin jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor comme si de rien était. Il s'assit dos à la fenêtre pour pouvoir faire face à la table des Serpentard et rencontra les yeux couleur argent de son amant encore braqués sur lui. Ce dernier se détourna aussitôt après avoir croisé les deux émeraudes du brun qui brillaient d'une lueur coquine.

**Ne me regarde pas comme ça Harry, **pensa Draco**, sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir de te sauter dessus !**

Après avoir fini de manger, Harry se leva prêt à retourner dans sa chambre pour finir ses valises. Quand il arriva à la hauteur d'une salle de classe vide, une main l'agrippa, le poussa un peu brusquement dans la salle puis referma la porte. Des bras puissants l'entourèrent et des lèves gourmandes vinrent déposer des baisers brûlants dans son cou. Un sourire étira les lèvres du Survivant qui se retourna et se sentit fondre face au regard brûlant de désir de Draco. Ce dernier vint caresser les lèvres de Harry avec sa langue qui les entrouvrit et ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné et empressé. En effet ils allaient bientôt devoir se séparer sur le quai de la gare King's Cross pour retourner chacun chez eux pour les vacances d'été avant de revenir en septembre pour entamer leur 7ème année.

" – Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte, murmura Draco à l'oreille de son amant tout en l'entourant tendrement de ses bras protecteurs.

- Je sais, moi non plus mais on ne peut pas faire autrement, souffla Harry soudainement fébrile à l'idée de devoir rester séparé de son bien-aimé pendant plus de deux mois.

- Et si je t'enlevais ? Je t'amènerais sur une île déserte et tu serais mon prisonnier pendant deux mois où je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux de toi … susurra le blond avec une lueur taquine dans le regard.

- Huummm … j'avoue que c'est très alléchant mais ce serait déraisonnable, tu ne crois pas ?

- On ne peut pas être raisonnable quand on aime passionnément … "

A ces mots, Harry se sentit encore fondre et prit fougueusement les lèvres de son petit ami qui répondit à son baiser et resserra son étreinte. Leur échange devint plus pressé et plus désespéré avec l'imminence de la séparation. Ils profitèrent de ce qui devait être leur dernier moment ensemble avant deux longs mois et se séparèrent un voile de tristesse dans le regard. Il sembla même à Draco voir briller quelques larmes sur les joues de son ange aux yeux d'émeraude lorsque ce dernier retourna dans sa tour.

* * *

POV Draco

"Ah … je déteste le voir triste comme ça … Si seulement nous n'avions pas à nous cacher, nous pourrions être ensemble librement et nous voir quand nous voudrions. Quelques minutes volées entre deux cours ou quelques nuits par-ci par-là ne me suffisent plus. Non pas qu'avant ça m'ait satisfait mais plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte qu'il ne nous reste que peu de temps. C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi se voiler la face ? Harry porte un fardeau beaucoup trop lourd pour ses épaules qui me paraissent si frêles parfois. Cela me tue de me dire qu'il va devoir affronter seul un mage noir si puissant.

Oui, seul, car je ne pourrais même pas l'aider. Comment le pourrais-je quand tous les gens qui m'entourent sont des Mangemorts prêts à me tomber dessus au premier faux pas ? Ces derniers temps ils deviennent de plus en plus méfiants vis-à-vis de moi, je pense qu'ils ont remarqué que je ne m'acharnais plus sur Harry depuis un moment. Ils doivent trouver ça bizarre et me font surveiller discrètement. Enfin discrètement, si l'on peut dire, ils croient peut-être que je n'ai pas remarqué que Crabbe et Goyle me suivent comme mon ombre ? Je dois ruser de plus en plus pour les semer et pouvoir rejoindre Harry sans nous trahir tous les deux. A croire qu'en les faisant devenir Mangemorts, Voldemort en a profité pour leur greffer un cerveau !

Avec tout cela, comment pourrais-je donc avoir un avenir avec Harry ? A vrai dire, peut-être même qu'aujourd'hui était la dernière fois où j'aurais pu le serrer dans mes bras. Parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer cet été, je sais que mon père veut que mon initiation se fasse au plus vite. Alors si ça se trouve, à la rentée, je serais devenu Mangemort … De toute façon comment refuser quand vous savez que vous n'aurez pas le choix ? Si je ne le fais pas ils me tueront, ou peut-être feront-ils pire car oui, il existe des choses pires que la mort … Je préfère rester vivant car même si je devrais mettre un terme à ma relation avec Harry, car il est bien sûr hors de question que je mette sa vie en danger, je pourrais agir dans l'ombre pour l'aider le plus possible. Après tout, saboter une mission ou lui transmettre quelques informations devraient être dans mes cordes. Mais je devrais être très prudent parce que si les Mangemorts me découvrent, je suis fini et je ne pourrais plus aider l'être que j'aime le plus au monde et l'idée de l'abandonner m'est insupportable …"

Fin POV

* * *

Le dernier jour arriva enfin, une grande liesse s'était emparée des élèves comme toujours lorsque les grandes vacances commencent. Les 6ème année avaient bien l'intention de profiter de leurs vacances avec les amis et la famille avant de devoir assurer l'année difficile des ASPIC qui les attendait. Sans parler de la crainte qui maintenant les poursuivait tous, celle de ne pas savoir s'ils seraient encore vivants le lendemain. En effet, le retour de Voldemort avait été enfin reconnu et accepté et plus aucun membre de la communauté sorcière n'était en sécurité. D'autant plus que les Mangemorts avaient repris du service et qu'ils faisaient plus de dégâts que jamais.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Fin du chapitre 1

Voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a fait bonne impression ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2, les choses sérieuses commencent ! lol

En éspérant qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

_**Chapitre 2**_

Les deux mois qui suivirent parurent une éternité à Harry, pas un seul jour ne passait sans qu'il ne pense à Draco. Mais il s'inquiétait de plus en plus, il n'avait pas eu une seule réponse à ses lettres, pas un signe de vie de ce dernier, rien. Même s'il savait que Draco ne pouvait pas communiquer avec lui trop souvent à cause de la surveillance constante des Mangemorts, à chaque vacances il trouvait toujours le moyen de le contacter.

Le pire c'est que Harry ne pouvait en parler à personne, même pas à ses meilleurs amis. Il faisait confiance à Hermione et Ron mais c'était trop dangereux. Si jamais Voldemort le découvrait, Harry savait qu'il se servirait de Draco pour l'atteindre et il ne pouvait supporter de mettre en danger la vie de celui qu'il aimait. Sans parler de Lucius qui rentrerait certainement dans une colère noire en découvrant que son fils avait trahi "Le Maître". Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, seulement espérer que rien de grave n'était arrivé.

Les vacances de Harry s'étaient donc passées au Terrier avec toute la famille Weasley et Hermione. Ils avaient profité du temps pour flâner sur Le Chemin de Traverse, parfaire leurs techniques de Quidditch ou tout simplement se reposer (après tout les vacances c'est fait pour ça). Ça avait été un véritable soulagement de ne plus avoir à rester avec les Dursley qui attendaient sa majorité avec impatience pour pouvoir se débarrasser de lui.

C'est ainsi qu'arriva la date fatidique du 1er Septembre : le jour de la rentrée. En arrivant sur le quai 9 ¾, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny furent surpris de constater que beaucoup d'élèves étaient absents.

- "Maman, comment ça se fait qu'il y ait aussi peu de monde ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas mon chéri mais tu sais, avec tous les Mangemorts en liberté, beaucoup de parents sont inquiets et pensent que leurs enfants ne seront pas en sécurité à Poudlard.

- Mais c'est complètement idiot ! s'exclama Harry. Il n'y a pas plus sûr que Poudlard justement. Avec Dumbledore nous sommes plus en sécurité qu'avec quiconque !

- Je sais Harry, mais vois-tu, Tu-Sais-Qui et ses partisans ont causé beaucoup de dégâts cet été. Avec Arthur nous ne vous en avons pas parlé parce que nous ne voulions pas vous inquiéter, mais de nombreuses personnes ont disparues ou ont été tuées.

- Quoi !? Mais comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai lu nulle part, même pas dans la Gazette ? Je suis sûre que de telles informations ne m'auraient pas échappées ! s'étonna Hermione.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Toujours plongée dans sa lecture… grommela Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais et Molly lui fit les gros yeux.

- Ron ce n'est pas le moment de se chamailler, dit calmement Arthur. Il va falloir nous soutenir et être présents les uns pou les autres, les temps à venir vont être difficiles. Jusque là peu de choses ont filtrées parce que le Ministère ne veut pas affoler la population mais les gens parlent et tout le monde a peur. Il ne nous ait encore rien arrivé parce qu'avec Harry chez nous, Le Terrier a été surveillé de près par les Aurors. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui ça ne sera plus le cas alors vous devez veiller les uns sur les autres. Compris ? Ron ?

- Oui, oui, ça va, c'était juste pour rigoler, je le pensais pas…

- Eh bien dorénavant tu éviteras ce genre de plaisanteries jeune homme ! renchérit Mrs Weasley. Allez maintenant montez, le Poudlard Express va bientôt partir. Et faites bien attention à vous surtout, pas de bêtises hein ?"

Les quatre adolescents acquiescèrent, dirent au revoir aux parents Weasley et chargèrent leurs valises dans le train. En parcourant les wagons ils tombèrent sur Neville et Luna qui restèrent avec eux durant le voyage. Cependant Harry était dans la lune et avait l'air soucieux.

- "Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? demanda Ginny. Depuis tout à l'heure tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Hum…? Non rien, tout va bien, t'inquiète.

- Si tu le dis."

La jeune fille rousse échangea un regard inquiet avec Hermione mais elle n'insista pas.

_**Bon sang, où est-ce qu'il est ? **_se demanda Harry**. **_**J'ai eu beau regarder dans tous les wagons, je ne l'ai pas vu et Crabbe et Goyle sont aussi absents. Draco, j'espère que tu vas bien …**_

Ils arrivèrent finalement au château à l'heure du dîner, le brun scruta la table des Serpentard mais toujours pas de trace de Draco. Dumbledore fit son discours, le peu de première année présent fut réparti par le Choixpeau et le dîner commença. Harry n'ayant pas très faim, il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et monta dans son dortoir en espérant que le lendemain le blond aurait réapparu.

Cette nuit-là, il dormit mal et il fit un cauchemar qui ne ressemblait pas à ceux qu'il faisait habituellement.

* * *

"_Il marche dans le noir, il ne sait pas où il va mais ses pieds avancent tout seuls comme mus par une volonté propre, il se sent oppressé et il règne un silence de mort. Soudain il aperçoit une lumière et une main très pâle se tend. Elle lui est familière, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il se sent en confiance alors il la saisit. Mais il sent que quelque chose ne va pas, une force tire la main qu'il a saisi pour la ramener dans l'obscurité. Harry comprend qu'il va être obligé de lâcher cette main mais il s'accroche car il sent qu'il ne doit pas abandonner. Sensation étrange, il est comme aspiré dans l'obscurité._

_Changement de décor, Harry se retrouve dans une grande salle sombre et dépouillée. L'atmosphère est très lugubre et des frissons lui parcourent le dos. Des hommes encapuchonnés de noir encerclent un jeune homme blond que Harry n'arrive pas à identifier car il est dans un coin reculé de la salle et il ne le voit que de dos. Face au garçon se trouve une forme noire en suspension dans les airs, rien qu'à la regarder Harry se sent mal et sa cicatrice le brûle. La forme se saisit du bras droit du blond et appose sa main sur son poignet. Il y a comme une odeur de chair brûlée mais le jeune homme ne laisse pas échapper un son. Puis ce dernier tourne lentement la tête vers Harry…"_

* * *

- NOOOOOONNN !!!! hurla Harry.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Il avait reconnu le garçon de son rêve…

**Fin du chapitre 2**

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Je vais m'atteler à écrire la suite mais il va me falloir un peu de temps alors soyez patient svp.

N'hésitez toujours pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez parce que c'est la première fic que j'écris alors j'aimerais avoir votre avis pour savoir quoi améliorer. Parce que c'est dur de se juger soi-même alors si vous avez un truc à dire faites-le ;-)

A bientôt !


End file.
